


A Love Song

by midnightwriter



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard!Geralt, Famous!Jaskier, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, there's a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "However, fame also had its downsides. It brought him a complete lack of privacy, people screaming his name all around the world and, recently, a stalker. When Yennefer, his colleague and fellow popstar icon, told him that stalkers were the worst part, he had laughed at that. Now, he agreed."Jaskier, a world-famous singer, has a stalker, something that's affecting his ability to create music. He meets Geralt and convinces him to be his bodyguard. Dates, pining and songs ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 158
Kudos: 995
Collections: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindPalace91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: STALKER. It's a sub-plot to the story and I don't go into too many details about it, but it might not be comfortable for some people to read about it. Be safe!
> 
> Thanks to A for listening to me talk and suffer about this fic for the past month! <3
> 
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate it if you point mistakes and typos!

Being one of the most notorious singers in the world had many perks. Jaskier never slept on an empty bed; he had all the riches he wanted (many of them for free, actually); he had movie stars, politicians and celebrities on his phone list; drinks to last a lifetime; endless parties invitations; and he was able to make music, which was what he loved the most in his life (yes, even more than the booze and the sex).

However, fame also had its downsides. It brought him a complete lack of privacy, people screaming his name all around the world and, recently, a stalker. When Yennefer, his colleague and fellow popstar icon, told him that stalkers were the worst part, he had laughed at that. Now, he agreed.

The stalker, who signed creepy letters with 'your biggest fan', was proving to be quite problematic. She (and he was guessing it was a woman because of all the pink hearts on the letters) started sending letters (honestly, who besides a stalker still send letters in this century?). Then, the letters had gifts attached. First, it was candles, herbs, stuffed animals. Later it was used underwear, a necklace with blood and other things that Jaskier thought that should've been found only in Satanic cults or something similar.

Recently, he also received threats. He was seen kissing this gorgeous model a few weeks ago and the stalker thought that it counted as cheating, that he was a piece of shit and a liar, etc. Scary, yes, but he wasn't too concerned. It probably was a teenage girl on the other side of the world.

That morning, though, he received one more letter. He and his agent opened it, fearing what would come out of it, but weren't prepared to the simplicity and yet the bone-chilling unveiled threat of what was inside. There was a picture of him. In his bedroom, watching TV. It was taken from outside his house, and it was from three nights ago.

Fuck.

"I'll call the police. And hire a security team for 24 hours protection," Fatima told him. He nodded in agreement but wasn't really listening to her.

In ten seconds she was already on her phone, making phone calls, sending e-mails, talking to his PR team and his lawyer. Jaskier kept staring at the picture.

When he was young and poor, playing his guitar on the streets, hoping someone would give him some change, he would dream of fame and money, of never starving again, of never being cold during the winter, of people listening to his songs. He was very disappointed to realize that, despite having all that now, he could still feel this scared and insecure. The walls around him protected against the cold, but couldn't protect him from much else.

He felt small in a way that he hadn't felt in years. He loathed that feeling.

The next day, he had three men and one woman watching the perimeter of his house. Detective Suárez scolded him for not contacting her before, as she was the main officer dealing with stalker cases. She had been responsible for arresting Yennefer's stalker years ago. He made a joke about it, trying to pretend he wasn't scared, that it was just a normal day in his life. He was good at that, maybe he should try acting next.

After a whole month living secluded or being followed around by his security team, Jaskier had had enough. He was the victim but he was being treated like a housebound prisoner.

No more letters had arrived and this whole situation was counterproductive since he hadn't written any songs during that time. Too stressed about the stalker and having all of his movements followed by those bodyguards were nerve-wracking and counterproductive. 

So he decided to sneak away from his security team.

To be fair, they had to be very lousy at their job if Jaskier, loud as he was, could escape them so easily.

He had a gray hood on, happy to blend with the crowd instead of his usual colorful clothes that would draw too much attention.

There was a bar on a close-by neighborhood he knew about. He played there many years ago, before the fame, but never came back; the manager of the place was a jerk.

The place was close enough that he could walk there and far enough that people wouldn't recognize him. He also figured that the place would be mostly empty at eight p.m. on a Tuesday night, and it was most frequented by older people, the sort who probably didn't know who he was.

He was right, the place was almost empty. A few drunks around and a few older ladies celebrating something at the corner. He sat at the bar, close to a man with long white hair. The guy was huge and maybe Jaskier did a quick once over to check the guy, he was only human after all.

After two drinks, he started to feel silly. He was here all alone, no one knew where he was and, if something happened, he would die without anyone even knowing what happened to him. He probably would become one of those true crime stories about people who disappeared without a trail. He hated it when his head spoke this loud, so he started a conversation with the man next to him.

"Is this your real hair or a wig?"

The man looked at him, he had a gorgeous face and a look that would've killed Jaskier if the man had the power to shoot lasers from his eyes.

"You don't have to answer that, I was just making conversation," Jaskier explained, sipping from his drink.

The man stared at him for another second, grunted and turned back to his drink, without answering Jaskier or even telling him to shut up. Jaskier sighed, defeated.

Then, he started a conversation with the drunk man sitting on his other side. The man was so drunk that he couldn't understand what was being said, but at least he was a better company than the white-haired stranger.

Unfortunately, the drunk's head fell flat against the bar. Jaskier worried until he heard snoring and saw that there was no blood. He wasn't a fan of blood.

"Oh, lovely," he commented to no one in particular. "I might have to give you another chance," he turned to the man with white hair.

Again, all he got as a response was a grunt.

After working on the streets for many years, Jaskier had built up a resistance to being completely ignored by strangers. He would just keep on doing what he had to until someone engaged or he decided that he had had been completely deprived of his pride that day. It was worth noticing that he was shameless.

"You know, it's good that you're so quiet because I need someone to listen", he babbled on. "My therapist quit her job a few months ago and I still haven't found anyone to replace her-"

"Did she quit just after you left her office?"

The stranger asked, voice low and husky. The combination of that low sound and the fact that the stranger was engaging with him made him too happy to notice the mean content of his commentary.

"No! She loved me. But she and her partner moved to another state so she could take care of her mother. Lovely people. I hope they're happy wherever they are."

"Do you ever stop talking?" He snarled.

"Yes, when I sleep." Jaskier smiled, undeterred by the man's annoyance. "And you don't go out much, do you? By your lack of manners, I'd assume you live in a cave by yourself?"

The stranger sided-eyed him but made no more comments, to Jaskier's dismay. Something about the man had caught his attention. Maybe the looks, maybe the voice or just one of those passing attractions to strangers, when the mystery of the unknown was more seductive than the person itself.

"I'm Jas- Jack," he corrected himself. There weren't two people in this part of the world with his name and he wanted to remain incognito. The stranger said nothing in return.

"Oh, come on now, you won't give me your name? Will I have to keep thinking of you as 'handsome stranger'?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow to that and Jaskier counted as a win. After that, he got more of the silent treatment.

He drank another beer and engaged in random topics, hoping it would pique the stranger's interest, but it was all in vain. He got nothing but grunts and annoyed sounds in response.

Suddenly, when he was about to leave, the stranger whispered against his ear: "Come with me."

If Jaskier was a better man, he would've had said no and preserved the last remains of his pride. But he wasn't, so he followed the man out of the bar, after tossing a fifty-dollar bill to pay and overly tip for his drinks.

He was eager to know whatever would happen with the guy. It was the most interesting invitation he got since that fucking last letter. He was smiling like the cat that ate the bird, happy that his tactics had worked on the man. A good night of sex with a stranger would make things better, he was sure of it.

After three minutes of walking in silence, he started to have a weird feeling about this. Maybe this man would steal his money or kidney, maybe he should be less trusting _. Something_ was off. He was about to say something when the man pressed him against a wall, not violently, but rougher than Jaskier liked.

"If this is going to happen," he gestured between them, "you could at least give me a warning first."

"Silence," the stranger commanded in a whisper. "Someone's been following you."

Jaskier was about to turn his head in the direction of said follower, but the stranger held his jaw in place.

"Don't look! He'll know he's been made."

"Oh!"

The moments when he was at a loss for words were few in his life, but this was one of those moments. He hated them.

"How do I know he's not following you?" He asked as soon as his wits and voice were back.

"He was watching you inside, I thought he wanted to buy you a drink or something. But he didn't. He didn't approach you and he followed us as soon as we left the bar."

This seemed like a rational explanation, which only made Jaskier afraid. The first day he leaves his convoy and this happened. Great! Fatima would never let him out of the house without a bodyguard again.

"Is there something you want to share with me?" The stranger asked, seeming to be able to read his mind. Jaskier gulped.

"I- I have a stalker?" His voice was high in fear.

Despite the stranger staring with angry eyes at him, all of Jaskier's fear was directed at the person following them. It was odd, he felt like he could trust this stranger. It was a completely irrational sensation.

"Does he have a gun?"

"I don't know! I've never seen him. He just sends me creepy letters."

The stranger hmm'ed before speaking in that same whispered tone: "When I tell you to run, run on the other direction."

Jaskier nodded, mesmerized by the whole situation.

"Run," he ordered and Jaskier ran. Fast. Until the next block.

He heard someone else running and heard grunting noises and something heavy hitting the floor. He was unable to help himself, he had to know if the stranger that helped him was ok.

He needn't have worried, of course. The stranger punched the stalker in the face at the exact moment he looked. The stalker was tall but too skinny to pose a threat against the stranger muscles, strength and fighting skills.

"Move along," the stranger ordered and the stalker did.

But after a few steps, as the stranger was turning in the other direction, the stalker turned and ran to the stranger. He had something in his hands and Jaskier didn't want to find out what it was, even if he had suspicions that it was pointy and sharp.

"He's behind you!" He yelled to the stranger.

He turned right in time to kick the stalker in his stomach. The stalker bent over, dropping whatever was in his hands. The stranger hit him in the head, just hard enough so the man would fall.

"I've told you to run!" The strange screamed impatiently at him as soon as he was done punching the stalker.

"Good thing I didn't." He walked back to him. "Do you have a phone? This would be a good time to call the police."

The stranger handed him his phone. It was a flip phone, it looked too old and used to be just a disposable phone. Jaskier was amazed to remember that phones once had a proper button and not just a screen.

"Are you going to use it or just stare at it?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just I haven't seen one of those in a decade. How old are you? Sixty?" The stranger grunted in response as Jaskier dialed. "Are you going to tell me your name now?"

"It depends, are you going to tell me yours, _Jack_?"

"Touché," he said before a voice came out of the phone. "Hi, hello! Can you please send this call to Detective Suárez? It's Jaskier here", he eyed the stranger, trying to see his reaction at hearing that name. No reaction, he had that same miffed face from the before.

The stalker tried to stand and the stranger kicked behind his knee, barely making an effort. It was weird that it made Jaskier even more attracted to him? Probably.

Detective Suárez answered and they talked, right after she scolded him one more time for being so irresponsible. Not even ten minutes later, the detective, a police car, his protection squad, and Fatima arrived. Even if he only called the detective.

"What you did was very irresponsible, Jaskier," detective Suárez told him. Again. Before he could defend himself, she looked at the stranger. "Geralt? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Geralt? That's your name? And how do you two know each other?"

Geralt groaned before answering any questions, ignoring Jaskier. This whole night seemed to be an endless nuisance to him.

"I was in the neighborhood," he told the detective.

"And happened to put down a stalker we've been chasing for a month?"

He shrugged, his body language told Jaskier that he was ready to bolt out of this interrogation as soon as possible.

"I've told you, you should've become a cop instead of retiring."

"Wait, retired? So you _are_ old! That explains the flip phone," Jaskier ignored Fatima's questioning about his wellbeing to keep on participating in that conversation.

"Old enough to not go walking around unprotected when there's a stalker after me." There was no gentleness in his voice.

"Haha, that's funny," sarcasm poured off him. "Honestly, what's your age? The white hair is confusing."

The detective observed the scene with one raised eyebrow, she seemed amused.

"Can I go now?" He turned to her, ignoring Jaskier. The fact that the two knew each other still intrigued Jaskier. It made him even more curious about Geralt.

"You need to give a statement," she didn't even bait her eyes when Geralt did a disgusted face at that prospect.

"Come on, Geralt! Tell me your age, you just saved my life, we shouldn't have secrets between us!"

"I'm assuming you're the one responsible for that man's black eye?" The detective interrupted.

"Not only that but he was my hero, detective. He noticed the creep was following me and punched him in my defense. A true knight in shining armor." He had his hand above his chest for dramatic effect.

"Doesn't that make you the damsel in distress?" Geralt asked, smirking.

It looked like he was allergic to all the praise Jaskier was offering.

"I don't mind that," he winked.

"Can I give you my statement somewhere else?"

"Away from Jaskier?" She asked, provoking him.

"Yes."

Jaskier huffed, offended by that.

The stalker was in the backseat of the police car. The detective was talking to Geralt on the other side of the street. Fatima was talking to him and also on the phone to who knows who. And Jaskier was there, eyeing the whole situation and determined to know more about his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵
> 
> Hope you enjoy this crazy nonsense. It's all just an excuse to write fluff tbh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! You are all very lovely!

A few days later, he showed up at the bar again, hoping to find Geralt. He didn't. Nor in the next day or the day after that. Fatima tried to get some information from the detective, but the woman shut her down. Hence, Jaskier was forced to go back to that bar every night until the man showed up again. He knew that there was a chance he would never see Geralt again, but he refused to let him go before trying.

He was sitting at the bar, sipping a cheap beer when he heard a known gruff voice, one that had been plaguing his dreams for the past week. It made his insides churn in anticipation.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you," technically, he was just waiting for him, not following.

"Tom said you've been here all week looking for me," they both looked at the bartender, who shrugged, not even bothering to defend or explain himself.

"I was not following you, I was waiting for you, there's a difference."

A raised eyebrow told him that Geralt didn't think that there was a difference.

"I have a proposal for you."

He had been thinking about it for days, on how to make Geralt stay a little longer, enough to know him better or whatever that would come after.

"Not interested."

Jaskier's shoulder sagged at that refusal. It was a good thing that he was so tenacious.

"You didn't even hear what I have to say."

"Not interested," he repeated, slower this time.

"It's a job offer!"

That seemed to pique his interest a bit. Jaskier hurried and kept talking before he lost it: "I want you to be my bodyguard!"

"Your bodyguard? No."

The immediate refusal didn't come as shock to Jaskier but still stung.

"What? Why not? You did a good job protecting me from that crazy guy and you didn't even get paid to do it. You're perfect for this job."

"Because now I know you're famous. I'm not getting into that mess."

"You really had no idea of who I was before? Not even 'I think I know this guy from somewhere' vibe?"

"No."

"You don't get out much, do you?"

Geralt looked annoyed. More than usual, that is.

"It's a great job opportunity! It pays a lot of money and most of the time you don't even have to defend me from creepy stalkers."

"I'm retired."

"Yes, exactly, which means that you probably don't get paid much and has a lot of free time. There's no good reason for you to refuse it."

"There's one: you," he said and walked out of the place. And people said Jaskier was dramatic.

He was offended by what Geralt said because who wouldn't love his company? However, he did love a dramatic entrance (or exit), so he forgave his unkind words and went after him.

"Geralt, wait! Geralt!"

He was thankful that, once again, he was using a hood and common clothes because it would be very ungraceful to have pictures of him yelling after Geralt all over the internet.

Geralt barely turned in his direction, unhappy with all the commotion. Jaskier smiled and jogged in his direction. He tripped on an uneven sidewalk and was about to have his face meet the concrete. It was lucky that Geralt was fast enough to save him.

He was holding his waist and their eyes locked for a fraction of a second. Jaskier's heart skipped a beat or two, amazed by those yellow-ish eyes. He also wouldn't complain about Geralt's strong arms around him.

"See? The second time you saved me."

Geralt stepped away as if he had been burnt.

"Geralt, it's a good job," he told as soon as he recovered his balance.

"No."

"It pays a lot of money! And you can have a two weeks trial, if you don't like it after two weeks, you can just leave and I won't ever bother you again."

Geralt stood quiet for a whole minute, staring at Jaskier. He made a compelling face, something between Shrek's cat and a responsible adult that had complete control over his life. Geralt groaned, defeated and not amused at the prospect of working for Jaskier.

"Two weeks," Jaskier squealed in happiness.

He could see how much Geralt regretted accepting the job offer. Too bad for him, now was too late to go back on his words, as Jaskier told him so. Geralt groaned again, it was a lovely sound.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

The first two weeks on the job weren't too bad. Now that Jaskier wasn't housebound anymore, he would leave his house for parties, interviews and to the studio. He still was stuck and unable to write, the fear and weariness of that month of persecution still taking its toll on him.

Geralt was much like a silent shadow that followed him around without making any sound, except for the occasional grunt or hmm. It didn't stop Jaskier from talking his ears off, in reality, it probably compelled him to talk more.

Since he signed the contract to become Jaskier's shadow, he discovered a few things about Geralt. He now knew he was a retired Navy SEAL. Jaskier didn't even know what a SEAL did but he had fun making seal noises to annoy Geralt.

Geralt had a goddaughter called Cirilla, who he called every night religiously. Her grandmother served with him and he was chosen as the godfather because he saved her life on a mission three days before Cirilla's birth.

He also discovered that Geralt didn't have a house, since he had been off the navy for the first time in forever and he had no live relatives, so he slept on motels and places alike.

All of those tiny details, Jaskier learned by prying and annoying him until he gave away the information. Geralt commented that Jaskier should be used as a torture device because anyone would give out information just to be left alone. Rude.

Considering those pieces of information and ignoring his rudeness, the singer gave Geralt a new and shinier phone, one where he could call Ciri and properly see her face. It was more than worth the price he paid once he saw the timid smile on Geralt's face and the glint on his eyes as he talked to the girl.

He also insisted that Geralt lived in his house. It was a mansion that had too many rooms and Jaskier definitely could spare one for the man who saved his life. Geralt was reluctant at first but, after the two weeks trial, accepted it. He was now living in the bedroom on the first floor, close to the kitchen and the back entrance.

Jaskier had been afraid that, once the two weeks were over, Geralt would leave, thus he did his best to make sure that he'd want to stay. The cellphone, the room, and everything else he gave Geralt were both from the kindness of his heart and for very selfish reasons.

He didn't know why he was so interested in the man and he refused to look closer on why he hadn't slept with anyone for months now.

"Another party?" Geralt questioned, already weary.

"Yes, Geralt. Some people actually enjoy having fun, unlike you," he teased. "How do I look?"

He was wearing his usual colorful clothes, the ones he loved and was known for. Geralt remained in silence.

"You don't like them?"

"Hmm."

"That's not an answer. Tell me, honestly, what do you think of my clothes?" He defied him into answering.

Geralt rolled his eyes before doing so, "It's ridiculous. It's flamboyant and you look like a crazy peacock or Elton John on acid."

Jaskier was in open-mouthed shock. No one had ever said anything this rude about his clothes before. He honestly didn't mind the Elton John comparisons, but it sounded like an offense when coming from Geralt.

"How dare you?! You dress like a goth teenager, you have no sense of fashion!"

"Neither does you," he smirked.

Jaskier both loved and hated that smirk of his. He wanted to kiss that smirk out of his handsome face. He also wanted to punch Geralt's smirk, but he didn't think he would survive that. He would probably break his knuckles on that jaw.

"Shall we?" Geralt opened the door and held Jaskier's coat.

"Don't think that opening the door for me or holding my coat will get you out of this discussion, Geralt. You hurt my feelings."

"You asked. I gave you an honest answer."

Geralt opened the passenger's door for Jaskier, who entered the car and kept on talking while Geralt circled the vehicle until the driver's door. He entered, rolled his eyes (again) at Jaskier's solo conversation and drove him to the party.

It was a tall building. The sort that only rich people were able to buy, where each floor was an entire apartment. Geralt scorned at the place.

"Don't be like that. It's Yennefer's apartment, she's nice. Well, not nice, but I like her."

"Yennefer? The popstar?"

"Oh, her you know?" He was offended and didn't pretend otherwise.

"Ciri likes her. But I think her songs are a little too sexual for a twelve-years-old."

"You know her songs! You have an opinion on them! This is just unbelievable! Are you saying Ciri doesn't listen to my songs?"

He was fiercely gesticulating, angry at that knowledge. Geralt shrugged.

"She likes girl singers and girl-bands. And her grandmother agrees that she needs female influences."

That dissuaded some of the fight in Jaskier, at least he knew that her lack of interest in his music was not because of his talent. He should send her some CDs and merch from the new album when it was finished. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to make Ciri like him.

Geralt opened the door for him and the two followed in silence until the top floor of the building. The door of the apartment opened and a beautiful woman opened it, she had heavy blue make-up and was wearing a purple dress that showed her cleavage and legs. She quickly eyed Geralt but soon turned her attention to Jaskier and smiled.

"Thought you weren't coming, Jask."

"I've changed my mind at the last minute."

"And who is this? Your new boy toy?" Geralt seemed mildly offended by that. But, to be fair, mildly offended was his default mood.

"He's my bodyguard."

"No bodyguards allowed, Jask, it's a party! My birthday party! I don't want any fights."

"Liar, you love fights and chaos."

The two shared a smile, remembering old parties they've been at together before he continued: "But he's here because of the stalker."

Her demeanor changed and she nodded in acceptance of his explanation. Then, she opened her door completely and allowed them in. All the time, she had her eyes on Geralt. Jaskier knew that if Yennefer decided to go after him, he would never stand a chance of competing. Even though he had no idea of Geralt's sexual orientation, Yennefer was hard to resist. He knew that well, they had been a thing for a little over two months, years ago. It happened only because she was impossible to say no to. They became friends (or friendly, at least) after.

The party was much like every other party he had been in the past years since he became famous: lots of alcohol, lots of drugs, loud music, people making out, people dancing, people getting drunk. It was still fun but it had lost some of its magic at this point. And he paid no attention to the people around him, tired of having a different person every night. He wondered how it would be to have something more permanent, more meaningful. Maybe he was getting old...

"Do you want anything to drink?" He offered Geralt.

"I'm on the job."

"Yes, and your boss is offering you a drink. Because I don't think one drink will get you drunk enough so you'll forget what you're here for."

"Vodka," he finally answered, possibly just so Jaskier would stop talking. He did that a lot and Jaskier was not above using it to his advantage.

He left for the bar where the drinks were and picked one _piña colada_ for him and one vodka for Geralt. It was ridiculous that the man would choose to drink plain vodka in a party where he could choose to drink almost any drink, but that was Geralt; he liked simple and uncomplicated stuff.

Drinks in hand, he turned to go back to Geralt when he saw Yennefer standing next to him. She was only talking but, in a place as loud as this party, it meant that she was far too close to the man. Jaskier froze in place. Something cold twisted inside him and it left a terrible taste on his mouth. He decided to wash that taste away with alcohol. Unfortunately, he drank the vodka. It tasted awful but he drank it anyway. He drank the whole thing, then drank his drink, all while staring as Yennefer talked to Geralt.

She touched his arm, obviously flirting. Geralt seemed to be talking as much as he usually did, at least. Jaskier was furious and decided to get more drinks, he would need to get drunk to survive this.

This time, when he turned, Geralt was standing alone. A little flame of hope lighted up in him, which was ridiculous and unfounded but better than the bitter taste of jealous. Oh, he couldn't even pretend it was something other than jealousy that he felt when he saw the two together.

"Took you long enough," Geralt said when he delivered his drink.

"What you and Yennefer were talking about?"

He was too curious and too jealous not to ask. He was also drunk.

Geralt raised one eyebrow, questioning. "Are you drunk already?"

"Don't change the subject! What were you talking about?"

"I told her my goddaughter is her fan and asked for her autograph." He showed a piece of paper. "And she gave me one."

He felt relief wash over him. And he felt silly for coming at Geralt like that, the man was free to do as he pleased, Jaskier had no claim over him, no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's all?"

"She also tried to convince me to have sex with her." Geralt's bluntness always made Jaskier recoil in surprise, this time it wasn't different. "I turned her down."

"What? Why?"

He was both relieved and confused. He never knew of anyone that rejected the popstar's advances.

"She's not my type."

That intrigued him even more than the previous question. Geralt was a mystery inside a mystery and he longed to know more about him, he longed to know everything.

"What's your type, Geralt?"

He didn't know if he sounded flirtatious or simply drunk, either way, he needed to know the answer.

After an unsatisfied grunt, Geralt said: "Are you expending the whole night here talking non-sense to me? We could've done that at your place."

The bastard changed the subject without even being subtle about it. Jaskier hated him. It was a simple question and he wanted an answer. He looked at Geralt's face, looking for some kind of answer since he found none, he simply sipped from his new _piña colada_.

After he finished his drink, he told Geralt that they should leave. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Yennefer, he feared he would probably make a scandal if he had the chance to talk to her. It was petty and stupid and he wanted nothing more than a good night of sleep to cure him of all those ridiculous feelings.

Geralt touched his shoulder as they were going down on the elevator. "Jaskier, are you ok?" His voice was honest and concerned, it hurt the singer even more.

"Yeah, I'm just drunk."

He smiled and hoped it was silly enough to look drunk instead of sad and tired. Geralt hmmed but didn't say anything else.

The trip back to his home was silent, the opposite of when they were going to the party. He briefly wondered if Geralt had drunk the vodka but it turned out that he didn't because he was a responsible adult, contrary to Jaskier. The vodka was used to water some of Yennefer's plant and he laughed thinking about drunk flowers. Maybe he was drunker than he thought he was.

When they were back home, Geralt forced him to drink water, take some painkiller pills and eat some spaghetti before helping him climb the stairs until the third floor. Geralt also took off his shoes and helped him take off his clothes (calling them ridiculous the whole time). He covered Jaskier and said goodnight. All Jaskier wanted was to ask him to get inside the covers with him. He didn't want much, cuddling would be enough.

He didn't ask for any of that, though.

Being taken care of like this brought even more feelings to the surface and Jaskier didn't know what to do with all of them. He picked up the recorder he kept on the bedside table and, after turning it on, sang the words and melody that came to him. He was too drunk to think about details such as rhymes or quality, but he felt lighter after singing, ready to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some time-lapse on this one, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Geralt is a soft godparent, bless him.
> 
> Yennefer gives me Bad Gurl Riri vibes and definitely kills men in her videos. This is not the last you'll see of her...
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. This is the shortest one, so I might post a new one tomorrow.

Jaskier was in the studio. He wasn't even trying to make something good, he just needed to make something, anything to get his mojo back. He had never been stuck before, at least not like this, it's been over three months since he wrote any songs. It was killing him.

Geralt sitting in a corner in the leather jacket that Jaskier gave him as a birthday gift was another thing that was killing him. It was hard to create something when he had that distracting image right in front of him.

He got a call and huffed in annoyance. He was about to turn his phone off, just so no one would bother him until the end of the day but he changed his mind once he saw who was calling.

"Detective Suárez," he greeted, "didn't think I'd hear from you again until the hearing."

"That's what I'm calling you about, Jaskier."

Her serious tone was enough to make his heart go faster, she sounded like she was about to deliver bad news. He looked in the direction of Geralt without even thinking about it, and soon the man was getting up from his seat and coming to Jaskier's rescue.

"What happened, detective?"

"The man we arrested that night is Robert James McKilian," she started.

"Yes, I remember Fatima telling me something about it. He was denying all the accusations, right?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And we didn't believe him because he fitted the profile, he had been observing you the whole night as multiple witnesses confirmed. We dug up every dirt about him we could but, in the end, he wasn't your stalker."

"What?" He almost screamed.

"He was a fan. He saw you walking into the bar, recognized you and entered the place. He just wanted a photo and an autograph before Geralt broke his nose and arm." Jaskier rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. "His lawyer will probably call your team soon, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Fantastic! Not only the real bastard is free, but now I have a huge PR and legal problem. This keeps getting better."

He was so frustrated. He wanted to scream and to break something... Or maybe just disappear for some days to a desert island (with Geralt, of course).

"We'll keep investigating who the real stalker is, but I'm afraid the trail has gone cold now because they didn't make any more contact. Did they?"

"No, they didn't. But that's a good thing, right?" He was hopeful for getting at least one good news from this call.

"Not really," she sounded apologetic. "Is likely that he caught on the case we were building against McKillian and decided to stay away for a while, to cool things off. I'm sorry, Jaskier, I truly am."

"Unfortunately, your sorry won't keep him away from me, will it? Goodbye, detective."

He turned off the phone. He had been impolite to her and he knew that but he was in no condition to be kind after what she told him. He felt as if the floor had vanished from under his feet and his knees weakened, fear taking over him.

Geralt, who hadn't said a word so far, held Jaskier, keeping him mostly upright. It reminded him of the night they met and Jaskier gave a weak smile in response to that memory. He was pathetic. He lived in fear of a faceless person, he couldn't do his fucking job, he couldn't tell how he felt about Geralt; he was a coward and a good for nothing. While spiraling into dark thoughts, he almost didn't hear Geralt calling for him.

"Jaskier!" He called one more time until the singer looked into his eyes. Geralt was still holding him and they were close, their noses inches apart. "What happened?"

"The stalker is still free." Geralt's face scrunched in confusion. "The man you punched that day was just a fan trying to get my autograph. The stalker still is out there."

"He did say he wanted your autograph that night, but I thought he was lying," Geralt explained, sounding apologetic.

"You couldn't know better. No one could..."

He trembled in fear and was thankful for Geralt's arms around him, grounding and comforting him. It was nice that Geralt chose that moment to hug him properly but also made him think that he probably looked awful if Geralt was freely offering to touch him.

The unfriendly stare of Geralt was the only thing stopping Fatima and his producers to get inside the recording cabin.

Once he was feeling better, he talked to Fatima about what the detective told him. He was too worn-out to keep recording — and he was doing a lousy job, anyway —, so he and Geralt went back home.

Funny, it was hard to think of this house as anything else than his and Geralt's home. He had workers that helped with the food, the garden and cleaning up, but the only person who lived there was Geralt. It was their home.

Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night to find Geralt awake and watching TV, and they would binge watch some terrible show together. Sometimes he would go to the kitchen and be surprised by the fact that Geralt had made two sandwiches. Sometimes he needed to talk to someone and Geralt would hear. He hmmed, grunted and made snarky commentaries but he always listened. Jaskier was so used to saying what was expected, or people agreeing just to be in his good graces, or not being heard at all that Geralt's willingness to listen to him only made things worse.

As they arrived home, Geralt made him hot chocolate with extra marshmallows to cheer him up.

Jaskier knew that he couldn't deny it anymore: he was in love with Geralt.

There was no point in fighting something that had created such deep roots in his chest and blossomed despite himself. He accepted it now. Oh, no, not just that. Jaskier decided, at that moment, he would do something about it.

He couldn't control that damn stalker but he also couldn't recoil in fear. He needed to take back some control of his life. He needed to make new music and he needed to make Geralt fall in love with him. And these were his plans from now on.

It was all easier said than done.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

He started to make some creative writing to spark his creativity. He was writing now, but nothing good. Still, writing awful things was far better than creating nothing.

It was a small step towards his goal of actually being able to make a new album but he counted as a win, a part of his plan in progress to take back the control of his life.

On the other hand, the part in which he made Geralt fall in love with him was nothing but a complete disaster. He was sorry for himself at this point. He wasn't going to give up — oh no! Not at all — but he was getting tired of Geralt being so obtuse.

His plan to conquer the man was brilliant if he could say so. Since Geralt was his shadow and followed him around, he set up dates for them. Even if Geralt didn't know they were dates, it would be enough to make him fall in love with him.

That's what people usually did, right? They go on dates, they fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to the reader Han Morricone, who guessed that the other guy was not the real stalker! XD
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!

First, he set up a dinner date at a fancy restaurant. A classic. He bought a beautiful navy blue three-piece suit for Geralt, one that almost made Jaskier give up the date and just fuck him right there. He was wearing a beautiful floral salmon pink suit and a lilac scarf, the latest fashion. Geralt said he looked ridiculous, as usual.

Despite that, he opened all doors for Jaskier, as usual, and followed him into the restaurant. Geralt was going to stay in one corner, watching but Jaskier dissuaded him from the idea. He said Geralt would draw too much attention like that and he should just sit and eat with him. He accepted, however reluctantly.

They had a lovely dinner, their usual banter felt close to flirting in that environment, with the glasses of wine between them and the soft piano music on the background. Jaskier particularly liked it when he made Geralt laugh. He didn't do full belly laughs, he was too serious for that. But, sometimes, he would give these wolf laughter, somewhere between a real smile and a smirk, showing his teeth and making him look younger. Jaskier's heart always fluttered because of that stupid smile.

In the end, he paid the bill (because he was a gentleman) and they went back home. The lack of a goodnight kiss or sex was frustrating. TV promised him that one of those two would happen by the end of a proper date. He scoffed, these TV shows knew nothing about courting Geralt.

He decided that maybe a diner wasn't enough since they did it together all the time. It needed to be something different, something that was undoubtedly a date. Something like going to the movies. It would be a nice place for a first kiss, in the dark, when no one would notice them. Better than in a fancy restaurant where most people would recognize Jaskier.

They fought over the movie choice.

Geralt didn't want to watch any action movies, too many explosions and guns; he already had enough of that for a lifetime. Jaskier wanted a romantic movie, one that would set the mood for them but Geralt wasn't a fan of those either.

Their available choices were a comedy (in which one of Jaskier's ex was the main character and it would be too awkward to try and seduce Geralt having her face in the background), a kid's movie (that had too many loud kids in the theater, breaking the romantic atmosphere) and a horror movie. Jaskier hated horror movies, he always had nightmares or was too scared to sleep after them. Unfortunately, it also sounded like their best option.

Geralt was very protective of him since the first time they've met, long before Jaskier hired him to do so. He thought that a scary movie would be perfect to set the mood. He would get scared, Geralt would want to protect him, then he would hug him, they would look at each other and kiss, forgetting everything around them. Or so he hoped.

When they got into the movies, there were a lot of teenagers inside. They recognized him and asked for pictures. Jaskier gladly did so, he loved posing for pictures. When the movie started, they had calmed down.

Half an hour later, Jaskier was yelping in fear.

"Really?" Geralt mocked. "It's just a movie. None of it is real."

"Tell that to my brain! Oh, fuck, don't look under the bed!" He closed his eyes, but he still could sense Geralt's disapproval.

After screaming enough to damage his vocal cords forever, the movie was over. He recomposed himself enough so the teenagers wouldn't know that he had been the one screaming. He would like to keep some of his pride intact, thank you.

"You should've told me you're scared of horror movies," Geralt said as they entered the car. "We could've watched Frozen II. I don't mind. I like Elsa."

Jaskier made a face that translated how surprised he was at hearing that sentence coming out of Geralt's mouth.

"I've watched the first about twenty times with Ciri," he shrugged.

In the end, Geralt didn't hug him or looked adoringly into his eyes. This had been a total waste of time and he would have nothing but nightmares as companies in his bed that night. Although, the image of big and scary Geralt watching Frozen next to his goddaughter was heartwarming.

Considering they've been living in the same house for the past three months, he was well acquainted with Ciri. Geralt called her every night and, in some of those nights, he was next to Jaskier. They had been reluctantly introduced to each other and Ciri was very impressed by Jaskier, she even knew some of his songs. Jaskier was beyond excited by that discovery and, one night, played some of her favorites songs on his acoustic guitar for her while Geralt filmed the whole thing (and made grumpy commentaries about Jaskier trying to steal Ciri's attention).

When they got home, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he proposed to watch a movie, one that wasn't scary. Geralt acquiesced and even made popcorn. After a lot of arguing about the movie they would choose, it was voted that Frozen deserved to be watched once again. Jaskier unashamedly sang the whole movie (his vocal cords had survived the horror movie after all) and Geralt hummed along most of it, to Jaskier's delight.

They didn't hug, but they were sitting close enough so that Geralt's and Jaskier's shoulders would brush occasionally. And singing always made Jaskier happy, regardless if it was in his living room or to forty thousand people. It was enough to make him forget the horrors of the previous movie and sleep like a baby that night, dreaming of nothing but happy things (and Geralt, of course, the man was the main star in most of his dreams nowadays).

He decided that the movies hadn't been obvious enough as a date choice. Fine. He would take some of the blame for that.

This whole thing was hard for Jaskier, he had always seduced people using his musical abilities and, later in life, using his fame and money. Having real feelings about someone had never happened to him before and he was finding some hardships on the way.

As he was allergic to the concept of giving up, he called his last hope to provide an insightful opinion about what an Undeniable Date should be like.

"Hello, Yen," he greeted as she answered her phone. He thought about texting her but it would be easier to ignore him like that.

"Jask... Why are you calling me?" She sounded bored and in a hurry, all at the same time.

"Can't a guy just call one of his friends without a reason?"

"No. Spill your guts and do it fast, I'm busy."

She could hear her snapping her fingers through the line.

"Recording the new album?" He faked some interest in what she was doing, which would make her more prone to keep attention when he presented her with his issues.

"Just finishing it up."

Oh, he envied that so much. It's been three years since his last album and four months since he wrote a song. He was starting to lose the hope that he would ever be able to write a song again. There had never been a time where he didn't compose something for this long. He assumed this was one of the reasons he was taking this plan to woo Geralt so seriously. It was a good distraction to help him not lose his mind over the lack of songs being written.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me?" He could almost hear the sound of her eyes rolling on the other side of the line.

"What do you need?"

"I need dating advice."

"Dating advice? What sort of dating?"

"The kind where I invite someone to a romantic activity when we're not yet together.

She laughed. "We're famous, Jaskier. We don't do that sort of dating. People come to us or our managers send them a text. So just do that."

"It's more complicated than that," he said before she could turn off her phone. He was nervous and maybe calling her hadn't been his best idea.

"Go on, I don't have all day."

"I need to take someone on a date. One that can't be mistaken for anything else than a date."

"This is the weirdest request you've made me," she sounded both annoyed and intrigued.

"Please?" He sadly noticed that he wasn't above begging anymore.

"I don't know, take them to a fancy dinner?"

"Done that. Didn't work out."

"The movies?"

"Done that too. Worked out worst than expected."

The memory of the two failed dates came to his mind and he was disappointed at how they turned out, but happy nonetheless about the time he was able to spend next to Geralt.

"Romantic stroll through Paris?" She suggested sometime after a period of silence when she was probably trying to think of something.

"It can't be mistaken by a... stroll."

It would most definitely be mistaken by a stroll if they traveled all the way to France just for a walk.

"What the fuck are you into, Jaskier?"

"Please, keep helping, don't judge me! Please!"

Begging seemed to be working, he didn't mind following strategies that were working, damned be his pride (if he still had it after this conversation, that is).

"Uh... A fair? Or an amusement park? Picnic?"

"Oh, oh! Yes! An amusement park! That's perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, tell me it's nothing creepy."

"No, not at all. I just want to take Geralt on a date without him knowing is a date, so he won't be able to say no until it's too late and he already is in love with me, you know? Normal stuff."

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." So judgmental. "But I hope it works out. The guy did reject me for you. Bye, Jas-"

"Wait, wait, wait, don't hang up!"

"What now?" Once again, the eye-rolling was being heard. Rude.

"What do you mean by rejected you because of me? Details, please. All of them."

She gave a suffering sigh. He knew her patience was wearing thin but he couldn't end this conversation after what she said. He would never sleep again if he did.

"At my party, a few months ago. I invited him to my bed, he said no. I asked him why and he told me he was at work. I told him you wouldn't mind if he sneaked out a bit, that you were probably going to hook up with someone anyway. He said no again."

"That's it?"

"No, there's more. Don't interrupt me!" He could almost see the face she was making. "I was a little bit drunk, I admit, so I asked him if he was gay because I could introduce him to some hot guys at my party. There's always a lot of hot guys at my parties."

"Indeed. That's usually why I attend them. But, more importantly, what did he answer?"

Not figuratively speaking, he was on the edge of his seat. Geralt's answer to that question could put an end or increase his hopes. He was sweating a bit.

"He wasn't interested because he had his eye in someone else. Then he looked in your direction." Jaskier had to hold back a scream. "I thought you two were having sex, and that maybe you were paying him to do so."

"Hey! Ei! I can get sex without paying. We had sex, you and I!"

"Yes, but I love sex. Sometimes I make bad choices because of it." Now, he could hear the smirk in her tone, she was just teasing for the sake of driving him mad. She was succeeding.

"Rude. Very rude. So very rude."

She ignored him and continued: "And that's the end of it. Triss called me and I left. Then we had sex."

"I don't wanna know about that!"

"Shame, it was really good. Nothing like you and me."

Considering he had given up his pride since he decided to call for her, the mean words towards his sexual performance weren't even registered in his brain at this point. His whole body focused on one thing only, or better, one person only: Geralt.

"Can you be more specific about the look he was giving in my direction? Just detail it a little more."

"Bye, Jaskier."

She ended the call. He sat there, staring at his phone and smiling hard enough to hurt his cheeks. He had hope! He had real reasons to have hope! Geralt might have said all that simply because of his work ethics or he might like Jaskier, and Jaskier might have a chance. That's why this next date had to be perfect. Jaskier would put all of his attention on carefully planning it. He couldn't screw this up again. And he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so ridiculous and soft in this one that I got frustrated by their lack of kissing while I was writing it!
> 
> Also, Yennefer's baaack!
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! =D

The next few days were all about planning. He needed this latest attempt to succeed. He could no longer control himself around Geralt and the man was next to him all the time, especially after another letter was sent by the stalker.

Geralt was overprotective of him and it made his heart flutter and his stomach churn in all the good ways. It could be an indication of Geralt's affection for him, as Yennefer had mentioned during their call but Jaskier wasn't sure enough of it.

He tried to pay more attention to how Geralt acted around him. He would touch Jaskier more than other people, yes; however, Jaskier was the one that initiated those touches, Geralt simply let him. He didn't have enough data to know if other people would be able to touch him as freely or if Geralt would or wouldn't have the same reaction. It was maddening.

He knew Geralt was kind to him, despite his gruff manners. It wasn't hard to notice that Geralt was kind to most people. Ciri was the most obvious example of that, the only one that made Geralt's eyes shine softly and his lips quirk up in that almost imperceptible smile of his. Jaskier loved that smile, he could write entire albums about it. And he tried, but nothing clicked. Even if the lyrics were good, it all felt wrong and lacking the proper emotion behind the words.

Even after a whole week, the plans for their date were going great but the songwriting not so much. It frustrated him deeply. The constant call of producers and label representatives making him even more anxious about the process.

To make it worse, someone had leaked to the press about his lack of inspiration, and there was now a buzz about his inability to follow up the work of his two previous records, and there was even talk of him using a ghostwriter to help him with the new album. Jaskier would never do that, writing his songs was a very important part of the process to him.

He was very upset about the whole deal.

He loved being recognized for his talents but occasionally it took its toll on him, such as the stalker, the mean comments, the lack of privacy, the hardship of making a real human connection. Maybe this was the whole reason he had fallen in love so hard and so easily with Geralt, there were no expectations from him. He didn't care about Jaskier top 10 hits or his money or even his looks, when they were together he could just be himself and be accepted.

Of course, Geralt complained and called him annoying most of the time, but he never left. He always listened to Jaskier's babbler, even if most of it was toned down and used as background noise for the man. The money he was being paid was good, but a man like Geralt wouldn't be living with him for the past almost six months if he didn't enjoy Jaskier's company (he also felt a little responsible for Jaskier's safety, but that was just Geralt being Geralt and always feeling responsible for people).

Reflecting upon these things only made his hopes go up. It was awful, all that expectation that maybe he would correspond his feelings, and maybe not. It could crush him or make him utterly happy. This date had to be perfect.

On the night before their date, right before going to sleep, he found a voice note on his recorder. He wondered what it was since there was no name on the file, and he usually named all the ideas he recorded.

He heard the first words: " _in the golden glow of your eyes, I lose myself, my breath, I'm silly like that_ ". He heard it once again, ignoring the drunk sound of his recorded voice. His eyes shone and it was almost possible to see the cogwheels working inside his head. He knew and missed that feeling:

He needed to write a song!

He grabbed paper, pen, acoustic guitar and his recorder and marched into his bathroom. He closed the door, for a better acoustic, and sat in his bathtub, writing and singing and playing until he was happy with the whole thing.

He left the bathroom over two hours later, grinning like a mad man. Maybe luck was on his side again.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

The next day, he told Geralt about the amusement park.

"I haven't been in one for years!" Jaskier explained, almost pouting at Geralt's unreceptive face at the prospect of going out that evening.

"And for a good reason."

The pout became more pronounced.

"Jaskier," his name sounded delightful in that husky voice, even when Geralt tone wasn't the most friendly "you're famous, you can't just go around to a place like that." Seeing his tactics of putting some sense into him weren't working, Geralt added: "I'll end up punching another fan."

"Nonsense," he gesticulated with his hands, dismissing Geralt's worries about his safety. The man grunted in despair. Jaskier was very good at getting that sound out of Geralt.

By now, Jaskier could easily categorize all of Geralt's grunting and groaning. It was an easy translation for him, even if everyone around them couldn't do the same and often thought of Geralt as nothing but a brute (he could be a brute, but he wasn't always one).

"You have a stalker. They sent you a letter not a week ago," he remembered, trying to put some sense into Jaskier. But he was too determined to have his date, nothing aside from death could dissuade him (maybe not even death).

"Exactly! A letter, a very innocent letter. They sent me dead animals and used underwear, and even blood, a letter is quite tame in comparison, don't you think?"

Another grunt, double the frustration.

"Now, don't be like that, Geralt. That's what I have you for. If something goes wrong you'll be there to protect me."

Geralt gritted his teeth, stopping himself from saying whatever was on his mind. He then turned and left for his room, mumbling under his breath, which Jaskier considered a win even if he could read his expression as 'this stupid fucking popstar' and half-heard murmured words saying exactly it. It was another popular one whenever Jaskier did something that was against Geralt's opinion about his safety.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

Later, he forced Geralt to dress nicely. One eyebrow rose on his stony face, asking what was wrong with his current clothes.

"Too simple for the occasion. Use the leather jacket I gave you. It's more-" he wanted to say sexy but left the phrase unfinished as he rushed Geralt back to his room, so he could change clothes.

Jaskier was well dressed but toned it down for their outdoors date. Skinny dark jeans, a light cream coat and one sky blue shirt that made his eyes pop up. He did spend two hours trying to pick the clothes that would make him look best... Even if Geralt had seen him sick and in his PJs during their time together, it would do well to make him notice that he was also voted Sexiest Man Alive back in 2018 (an award he was most pride of).

Geralt came back, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, the dark leather jacket, and his long silver hair was tied in that nonchalant way of his. It made Jaskier's knees weak from the view. He had seen Geralt in all sorts of clothes and wearing nothing at all, but knowing that Geralt dressed up nice at his request meant a lot. He even watched his hair! Jaskier could cry at that beautiful sight.

"Off we go, then, to the amusement park!" His voice had nothing but glee, a giddiness that made Geralt raise that eyebrow again.

He put his arm in Geralt's arm, placing his head close to his shoulder. Geralt didn't mind it. A few months ago he would've had gotten rid of Jaskier, making him stand far enough to not touch him. But, by now, he was used to the singer's lack of personal boundaries. Jaskier preferred it like that. He loved being able to touch Geralt (almost) freely. He was a touchy fellow, after all.

Arm in arm, they left the house. Jaskier thought that walking would be nicer, it would better set the mood. On the contrary, it only made him tired. And he complained the whole way to the park.

"You're to the one who told me to not bring the car," Geralt said, patience wearing thin, not that he had much of it, to begin with.

"Yes, we've established that already. I made a mistake. Don't ever listen to me again..." Geralt snorted, amused. Jaskier could feel the snarky comeback that was about to come, so he continued. "... When I suggest walking instead of driving, and only on those occasions," he completed before Geralt could open his mouth. "The rest of the time you should most definitely listen to me. Especially if it's about fashion!"

"I really shouldn't," Geralt smirked, making Jaskier's knees weak. It was unfair how attractive that man was and how Jaskier was so in love that a simple smirk could make him all wobbly inside like a teenager with a crush. It's been months and that smirk still made him have that same reaction.

"So rude! And you know you have no sense in fashion. You're just lucky that you're so handsome that you'll look good on anything," or nothing at all, he added in his mind.

It was not the first time he told Geralt how handsome he thought he was. At this point, Jaskier said it often enough that it couldn't even count as flirting, it was just part of his daily routine.

At the amusement park, Jaskier forced them to all the classics romantic places: the hunted house, where Jaskier did not squeal in fear, he was just using the opportunity to snuggle Geralt — or so he would say to defend himself. The Ferris wheel, where they were able to see all the lights of the city becoming the stars on the horizon and Jaskier could feel a song coming just from looking at that. Geralt putting his arm behind his back so Jaskier would feel less cold when the breeze hit them was a nice bonus. The tunnel of love, which was calm and boring, but their shoulders kept brushing lightly.

Once he saw the shooting gallery, he challenged Geralt and was gifted with the vision of him hitting bulls-eye on three consecutive shots. Then, Geralt gave him the plush dragon he got as a prize. He hugged it dearly, unable to contain his smile. 

"It's just a plush toy, Jaskier," Geralt said, rolling his eyes and barely hiding his amused smile. It was nice to see that the man was also enjoying himself, touching and showing affection so openly. It made Jaskier's hopes go up, up, up!

"Yes, and it's adorable, it shall become my faithful companion through my next tour. A token to remind me of home," he gazed into Geralt's golden eyes.

He conveyed all the love and affection he felt for the man in that look, hoping it would lead him to the obvious conclusion that this was a date. It all felt very silly to Jaskier now that he was actually in it. He should've simply told Geralt before but he was so afraid of rejection, in a way he had never felt in his life before. His insides were churning, heavy. The anticipation, the fear, and the excitement were all acting at the same time inside him driving him crazy.

"Geralt, I-," he was about to confess everything when Geralt's face morphed into something fierce, and he yelled "Get down!" to Jaskier. It took him long seconds to deal with his disappointment at that reaction before noticing that a bullet grazed past his left shoulder, hitting his coat and leaving him unscathed.

Geralt pushed Jaskier down and hid him beneath the popcorn machine, while everyone around them started running and screaming. Jaskier's heart was beating so fast that he feared a heart attack would kill him before any bullet could. He looked up and didn't saw Geralt, panicking even further. He wanted to scream for him, but the crazy man holding a gun was screaming Jaskier's name and he thought that staying hidden was the smarter choice. Still, he worried about Geralt's whereabouts.

The voice yelling his name was getting close and Jaskier was looking around, trying to find another place to hide. And there was no place close enough, no place where he wouldn't be easy prey and easy to aim at. He was mentally swearing in every language he knew, adrenaline paralyzing him rather than forcing him into action.

"Jaskier!" The voice yelled, sounding delirious and enraged. "Where are you? You're mine! You can't hide forever. We belong together!"

Jaskier thought that the words he was yelling were disturbingly rhythmic and, if he was in another situation — one less life-threatening perhaps —, he would write that down for later reference. Unfortunately, now was not the time. Funny how he spent months without inspiration and suddenly even being shot at by a lunatic was able to spark his creativity.

"Jaskier!" He called once again, awfully close.

Jaskier closed his eyes and imagined how ridiculous the news of his death would be, and it would appear on the news all around the world. At least, his sales would skyrocket and he wouldn't have to deal with the fact he hadn't be able to compose a new album yet.

Oh, shit! All of his unfinished songs would leak to the press or the studio would sell them in 'tribute' to him. Everyone would think his death was a better alternative than having to listen to those atrocities. He was so mad at the concept of people listening to those awful things that he didn't notice how close the man's voice was.

"Boo!" The man said. Jaskier yelped. Fuck his imagination for distracting him on those precious seconds.

His eyes had a feverish brightness to them. The gun was lax on his hand and he had a maniac grin on his lips. "Finally, we are together, Jaskier."

Jaskier's hummingbird heartbeats became even faster after hearing those words.

In a reflex against the man coming closer, Jaskier punched him in the nose. Later, he would not know exactly how or why he did it. Not one second after, Geralt appeared from behind the man, using a headlock to contain him. He squeezed enough to make the man drop the gun on the ground. And, shortly after, faint in his arms. Then, he let the man down without much care.

"Are you ok?"

He kneeled next to Jaskier, eyes filled with worry. If Jaskier's legs had any ability to stand on their own, he would've kissed him right there. But, since his life was not a romantic comedy, he blacked out, falling like he was made of heavy bricks. He wasn't able to hear Geralt calling his name, in complete despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it was about to go wrong, right? Things are never easy between these two. But at least they got their date, right?  
> Also, I'm a sucker for scenes of Geralt rescuing Jaskier, be it tuck a drunk Jaskier into bed or manhandle an armed man!
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


	6. Chapter 6

Much later, he woke up on a hospital bed, IV on his arms injecting in him who-knows-what and the heart machine beeping in that high pitched tone that made him uncomfortable and preoccupied. Fatima was sitting next to him and he tried to not show how disappointed he was that it wasn't Geralt. Fortunately, she knew him well enough to not take offense.

"Geralt is at the station with detective Suárez," she explained before he even asked. "People called the police after the shooting. Luckily, no one was hurt."

"I'm in a hospital bed," he whined. She smiled sweetly at him, she had always been very nurturing around him, which only made him feel more like a petulant child.

"Aside from you fainting, and Geralt knocking that man out, no one was hurt. He's there giving his statement. He only went after the paramedics assured him that you were fine, almost punched one of them when they tried to stop him from getting in the ambulance with you."

Jaskier smiled, his feelings manifesting themselves loud and clear all over his face. Fatima had a knowing smile, too.

"The doctor said you could go home as soon as you woke up. No damage was found, just the adrenaline wearing off that made you faint, she said," Fatima clarified, also knowing his distaste for hospitals.

"Oh, thank fuck! I fucking hate hospitals."

He rose from bed faster than was probably recommended and started to dress. Fatima turned away to give him some privacy, ignoring that she had seen him naked more often than not during tours, helping him escape unseen from random people's hotel rooms.

"The press is having fun, though."

"What do you mean?" He stopped while holding his left shoe.

"Well, 'famous Jaskier fell victim to a crazy stalker while enjoying a normal day at the carnival' is the main headline. Some are saying that you put all those people in danger by deciding to leave your house and go to such a crowded place while knowing you had a stalker."

"I even know what TV station chose that particular approach." He rolled his eyes. "I'm ready. Let's leave this place and go home!"

"Yes, of course, but we must use the back entrance. The main one if full of reporters." Jaskier's eyes perked up, deep down he had always enjoyed all the attention, even when it was bad press. "Don't!" Fatima warned him. "PR has forbidden you from giving any statements until you're well-rested and thinking straight."

"But I'm feeling great!"

"But you look like shit. Your hair is a mess, your clothes are all dirty." She knew his weak spot, points for her.

"It will add drama to the narrative. The public never sees me in such disarray."

"Go home. Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Her smile wasn't enough to hide the finality in her tone. "Geralt will be there soon."

He noticed that she was arguing to win. And, at knowing he would be able to see Geralt and attest if he was in one piece by himself, he couldn't refuse her order. He didn't even want to. Going home to Geralt was what he truly wanted.

The two left the hospital in her car, unnoticed by the paparazzi standing outside the building. He recovered some of the good feelings from earlier in the night, hopeful at the prospect of finding Geralt after their date. The ending of the date had more drama than Jaskier wanted, but the rest had been perfect and, after that, he had gathered enough courage to confess his feelings. After tonight (and Yennefer's call), he was convinced that Geralt felt similar.

He got home, and immediately went to Geralt's room, glad when he noticed the light was on.

"Geralt! I'm home!" He yelled while approaching his bedroom.

All of the excitement in his voice went down the drain once he noticed that Geralt was packing his things. He didn't have much — no matter how many clothes and things Jaskier bought for him — so it all fitted into one travel bag, the same one he used when he moved in all those months ago. Jaskier's heart was shattering and his lips trembling, he blinked a few times, trying to contain the tears from falling and his voice was completely gone. He hated it when he was left speechless.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, when Geralt turned to him, still wearing the same clothes from their date.

"What it looks like?" His voice was rough and he seemed angry.

"It looks like you're leaving... Me," Jaskier said softly, almost afraid to pronounce those words.

"My job here is done. Your stalker is locked up and won't ever hurt you again."

He left the room, bumping his shoulder on Jaskier's, but it had nothing of that flirting undertone of when their shoulders were brushing earlier in the night. Jaskier's touched his shoulder absentmindedly and stared at Geralt's figure walking away with determined steps.

"Wait! Geralt!" He chased after him. "Are you mad at me? You can't be angry at me, I almost got shot!" He pleaded. He felt his insides were as much of a mess as he looked on the outside.

"That's why I'm leaving!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Jaskier protested. "Geralt, you're not making any sense. Talk to me!" He held Geralt's arm, preventing him from keep walking away from him, knowing full well that the man had enough strength to ignore his hold if he wanted to.

"I was there to protect you and you almost got shot," he snarled. Then, it clicked. Geralt was mad at himself for not being able to protect him.

Jaskier felt like he could breathe again, smiling almost immediately. Geralt's face was doing that funny thing it did whenever Jaskier was doing something he couldn't understand.

"Don't be dense, Geralt. You saved me."

He let go of his arm, now that he knew why he wanted to leave it was easier to convince him to stay.

"You almos-"

"Yes, I almost was shot at. By a crazy man with a gun. Not you. You saved me. When that lunatic was about to do I-don't-know-what with me, you showed up, at just the right time. That's what you do, you always save me."

Their eyes locked and Jaskier lost himself in those golden eyes, trying to decipher the meaning of every emotion in them. He could see that Geralt was having a hard time believing that he had saved him, that he had not been too late. At that moment, Jaskier thought of the perfect way to make Geralt understand him. No more scheming dates and hoping the man would be able to see what was right in front of him. He knew what he had to do.

He took Geralt's bag from him and walked until the couch, the same one they shared so many times while watching movies, taking naps or talking to Ciri on the phone. He didn't look back, sensing that Geralt was following him.

"Sit!" He ordered and pointed at the couch, while he put the bag on the floor. Geralt raised one eyebrow, questioning. "Sit! Sit! Go on!"

Reluctantly, Geralt sat down and kept staring at Jaskier, waiting for answers. The singer would give him all the answers, just not the ones or how he was expecting them.

"Wait right here." He started to climb up the stairs, two steps at a time. "Don't leave before I go back or I'll go after you!" Jaskier warned him before he got any ideas.

He grabbed his acoustic guitar, tested some notes to guarantee it was in tune. Then, he went back to his living room, where Geralt was still sitting in the same position, thankfully.

He sat on the other side of the couch, feeling Geralt's inquisitive gaze on him and his cheeks reddening a little, doubting himself for all of five seconds before clearing his throat and starting to play the song.

"This one doesn't have a name yet," Jaskier told him while playing the song he recorded a few days prior. Despite feeling nervous, he put on his best showman attitude and started to sing.

_I write you this song_

_That's been in my heart for so long_

_I expect you to listen_

_And know what I've felt for so long_

That piqued Geralt's interest because whatever the man was about to say, was forever forgotten after Jaskier began to sing those words. It gave him the courage to keep playing.

_I've been dreaming about you for some time_

_And when you look at me and see_

_Still feels like a dream_

_Something out of a love song_

_And, babe, that's what this is_

It was strange, he had never felt silly while singing a song he wrote before. He had shameful songs about late nights of drinking and fucking strangers, and tooth-rotting songs about loves he never lived, yet none of those made him feel so raw and anxious as this one.

_A love, love, love me song_

_You're the one for me_

_Can I be the one for you?_

_Love, love, love me, oh!_

The lyrics were silly and light, especially the chorus because that's what Geralt made him feel. He was giddy with lovely emotions. He felt safe enough to be silly around him, to say whatever came to his mind, to walk around in nothing but his oldest PJs or go to the most expensive restaurants. He felt comfortable around him in a way he had never felt before in his life, not even when he was still a child in his parent's house.

_Will you allow me to come closer?_

_Will you open your heart to me?_

He smiled mid-song, realizing for the first time that any place with Geralt would feel like home.

_In the golden glow of your eyes_

_I lose myself, my breath_

_I'm silly like that_

_In the silver of your hair_

_I get lost in my will of touching, approaching_

_Getting close to you_

He felt momentarily sad, he didn't think he would be able to properly record that song and release it to the world, despite it being so heartfelt. This song wasn't for a crowd, it was all for Geralt.

_I've been dreaming about you for some time_

_And if your lips touched mine_

_It'd still feel like a dream_

_Something out of a love song_

_And, babe, that's what this is_

_A love, love, love me song_

_You're the one for me_

_Can I be the one for you?_

_Love, love, love me, oh!_

_Will you kiss me in the dark of the night?_

_Will you make my dreams come true?_

He noticed how Geralt's eyes never left him, except when he mentioned kissing him, then Geralt's eyes drifted to his lips, sending a thrill through Jaskier's spine. He could only hope for what would happen between them after he played this song. He was hoping for plenty of naked activities in his king-sized bed (or on this couch here, he didn't mind).

_All you gotta do is_

_Love, love, love me song_

_You're the one for me_

_Can I be the one for you?_

_Love, love, love me, oh!_

_A love, love, love me song_

_You're the one for me_

_Can I be the one for you?_

_Love, love, love me, oh!_

He finished the last chords of the chorus, concluded the song. Eyes glinting with love, desire, and expectations. He was looking right into Geralt's eye, waiting for a reaction but the man stayed silent, staring back. Then, he carefully and slowly asked:

"What's this song for?"

Jaskier could kill him right now. The nerves of that man!

"If you have to ask that maybe I should be singing it to someone else because I can't be more obvious than that." He sighed in frustration.

"You... Love me?"

It was odd hearing such uncertainty in a voice that was usually so sure of himself. He sounded as if the concept of being loved was too foreign or complex for him to comprehend.

"Well, I thought I made quite clear in the song, but perhaps I didn't use the word 'love' enough times." He rolled his eyes, in good humor. "Yes, Geralt, that's what I'm saying: I love you. I've been trying to say it for some time now but you don't seem to be able to understand hints or subtext. I wonder how you managed to survive in a war zone being this dense!"

He was babbling, half nervous and the other half just wanting to voice his thoughts about how unbelievably slow that man could be about anything that concerned human emotions.

For someone who had been tiptoeing on the subject for so long, it felt good to finally say it all out loud. No more secrets, no more of wondering and fearing. It was all out in the open if Geralt wanted to correspond his feeling or keep running away from him. Jaskier hoped he made the right decision and stayed.

"No one has ever loved me before," Geralt said, oddly soft for him, avoiding eye contact while he said it. Jaskier didn't believe him.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you. I've never had time for relationships when I was in the Navy. And after, I was too jaded to even consider it." He didn't sound bitter or sad at the fact, simply resigned.

"Oh, you poor creature," Jaskier abandoned all his anxieties and approached the other man. He touched Geralt's jaw and gave a peck on his lips, light enough to just convey his care for him. "You have me now. Full of love to give." 

Another peck on Geralt's lips, which were dangerously close to forming a proper smile now. It was a miracle!

"And I love you so much that it was driving me mad!" He shook his head. "I tried to set up so many dates and make you notice me in a different light, but you were so stupid, acting all _you_ and not loving me back," he scolded.

"So they were dates," he didn't voice as a question, to Jaskier distress.

"You knew? And you didn't do anything about it?"

Geralt shrugged before answering: "I thought I was reading too much into it."

"I took you to an expensive dinner, Geralt! To the movies! I was two seconds away from offering you a handjob in public, that's how desperate and obvious I was."

Geralt huffed out an amused laugh at that or maybe at the despair in Jaskier's tone. Probably both.

"I thought it might be wishful thinking," he said after seconds of silence between them. "That I was seeing what I wanted to see. Why would someone that has everything and everyone choose to be with me?"

"You're ridiculous!" He gave another peck on Geralt's lips, trying to dissuade him from that line of thought. "This whole thing is ridiculous! I cannot believe we were both idiots who've been pining for each other for this whole time. It's a level of stupidity that only love could explain." He smiled affectionately at Geralt, that returned the gesture in his more subtle but still affectionate way.

"Well, now that you know that I love you and I know that you love me-" He suddenly remembered that Geralt didn't say those words and worried for a split second, needing the confirmation. "You do love me, right?"

"I do," Geralt said staring into his eyes and kissing him right after. A tenderness in the way he locked their lips and embraced Jaskier that was unexpected but welcomed nonetheless.

"Huh, I guess that does answer my question."

They stood staring at each other and kissing in that soft way until one of Geralt's hand adventured into Jaskier's ass and it sent an electric shock through his whole body. The smirk in Geralt's face was both infuriating and seductive, and Jaskier felt so happy at that sight and especially about the fact that now he could finally kiss that smirk away. He also couldn't help himself and smiles broadly after kissing it. Despite being a generally joyous person, he wondered if he had ever felt this happy before.

"Now," his voice an octave lower, "can we please move to my room so you can properly ravage me as I've dreamed for the past months?"

Not two seconds later, Geralt was standing on his feet and carrying Jaskier as if he weighed nothing, even though they were almost the same height. Crossing his legs behind Geralt and stealing kisses as the man tried to lead them both to the second floor, Jaskier didn't try to control the bubbles of happiness spreading across his chest.

This would inspire many good songs, he was sure of it. He would spend the rest of his life being able to use these feelings and this man as a source of endless inspiration. He only feared that, no matter how beautiful his songs were, they would never be able to do justice to Geralt's beauty. Oh, well, he would have to spend the rest of his life trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatima deserves some love (and probably a raise too).   
> The concept of Geralt not believing people are actually capable of loving him makes me sad but I love it.  
> Do I have a recorded version of me singing Jaskier's song? Yes. Will I make you listen to it? No, I don't intend to torture you!  
> Next: the epilogue! I promise you, there's more fluff. =D
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been posted three days ago but my shifts at the hospital were crazy this week. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> THANK YOU to everybody who read, who left kudos and, especially, to everyone that commented, all of you made these last two weeks so much better! Hope you enjoy this final piece <3

"Welcome, Jaskier, it's wonderful to have you here again!" The host, a middle-aged white man with a toothy smile, welcomed him.

"It's wonderful to be here too, John" Jaskier had his hundred watts smile on, happy to finally be able to talk about his new album, the one he was most proud of. He simply knew it would be the biggest success of his career so far.

"It's been a long time. What was it, three years since your last album?"

"Almost four! It never took me this long to make a record. I was missing it," he almost pouted, genuinely troubled by it.

"And we were missing you. The album is great! I've heard it last night and it blew my mind."

"Why, thank you, John. I did put my heart into it," he gave a cheeky grin. He knew how good it was but it was always good to hear someone else's praise. Geralt mostly hmmed in approval, lacking the capacity to speak full sentences of complimentary adjectives Jaskier needed to appease his ego.

"It shows. It's your most emotional album yet, very personal," he commented, offering an opening for their interview, so Jaskier could start speaking about his work. 

"I agree. I love writing about other's people life, as you know from my previous records. I've always driven inspiration from the lives and adventures of people I know and the news I've read. But this one is all me... And I do love talking about myself," he winked at the audience. People laughed, engaged by his natural charm. He smiled broader, he had missed this.

"About you and a certain someone..."

"Yes, my lovely fiance, Geralt." He eyed the ring on his right hand. "He's been my rock, my muse even! I couldn't have finished this record without him. Couldn't have started it without him either."

His eyes were bright with undying appreciation and affection for Geralt, something he couldn't control whenever he talked about him.

"He also saved your life, isn't that so?"

"That's right! He was my bodyguard, well, still kinda is." He chuckled imagining that Geralt would now follow him around the world, and his glare would probably be enough to keep anyone far away from him. "He also saved me from a terrible attack on my life a few months ago. Without him, I surely wouldn't be here today. He's amazing!"

"You seem besotted."

"I truly am, so much that half of the new songs are about him. It's not my fault if he's so beautiful and inspiring. Every time I look at him, I want to write a new song." The audience made appreciative sounds about the couple. 

"Speaking of songs, let's talk about A Love Song, your new single. It's been on the Top 10 for how long now?"

"Eight weeks now. Ever since I released the video."

"I assume it's about your fiance as well?"

"Yes, it is. The first song I wrote about him. The first song I wrote for this record, to be honest. I was quite stuck for a while. Thinking about giving up on my career even," he said it sadly and overly dramatic, and the audience manifested protesting against the mere concept of him giving up music. "Then Geralt showed up! And saved me from a fan that, at the time, we thought was the stalker. Sorry, Robert!"

He publically apologized, as previously agreed between both parts. It was the easier agreement they found to avoid a lawsuit. Fatima's idea had worked amazingly well. "But it's all been solved now." 

"About that, it was terrible what happened to you. I saw on the news, you had to go to the hospital because of the real stalker?"

"Indeed, I had to. But only for a night. The bullet, fortunately, didn't hit anyone, not even me. I barely escaped its path but Geralt handled him and delivered him to the police. My hero," another besotted smile. The audience cheered. Jaskier loved hearing that sound, he had missed it dearly.

"Stargazing was written about that night too, wasn't it?" Jaskier chuckled again.

"It was inspired by the events of that night. The stalker ruining our date was not something I thought would inspire me, but it did." He shrugged. "Inspiration does come from the most unthinkable of places"

"Besides that, you have a powerful duet with Yennefer, 'If is the end of the world' is a great song. Will we be getting a video?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. Recording with Yen was amazing, she and I remain very good friends, as you know. But between her world tour and mine, we'll see if we find the time for it. It's an amazing song and I loved working with her, so we'll see..."

Convincing Yen to feature on his new record had been hell, but once she agreed on it, they ended up having a nice time while creating the whole song together. Between both their vocal talents, the duo knew their song would be a hit as soon as it was officially released. They already had scheduled to film a video for the song, but they were still discussing details with the director, Yennefer's current girlfriend, Triss.

"It was wonderful having your here, Jaskier."

"The pleasure was all mine, John," they shook hands and the host turned to one of the cameras.

"And don't change channels just yet because after the break, Jaskier will perform his latest single, A Love Song. We'll be right back."

Jaskier smiled and waved at the camera. As soon as the 'live' signal was off, John turned to him and said:

"It's a really great song, my daughter sings it around the house all day long."

"Happy to know that. If you want me to sign anything for her, let me know! I'll gladly do it."

"That would be great, I'll find you after the show, then."

"Sure," Jaskier agreed, always happy to satisfy a fan.

"Mr. Jaskier, please come to the stage, the band is ready."

One of the stage assistants signaled to where he should go and he positioned himself in front of his band, greeting them again. He waved some more to the crowd. The 'live' signal went on again. He waited for the host to introduce him and his song. When all the cameras and eyes were on him, he started singing: 

" _I write you this song..."_ he smiled and winked at the camera, knowing Geralt was on the backstage, watching it all.

Once the song was finished, he went to the backstage room and was pleased to find Geralt facetiming Ciri. He couldn't see the girl from that angle, but the softened features of Geralt were a good indication of who he was talking to.

"Hello, Ciri!" He said while sitting next to Geralt on the comfortable couch.

"Hi!" She almost yelled. "It was so good, Jask! I love this song!"

"If you love it, pumpkin, then truly no one else's opinions matter," he flattered her but meant it. She giggled, a welcoming sound that made Geralt look at him lovingly.

"I thought uncle Geralt's opinion was the one that mattered since the song is about him."

Jaskier huffed. "Nonsense, my darling, this brute here couldn't recognize good songwriting even if hit him in the face. It's hopeless," he gestured dramatically making her giggle more. He could sense Geralt rolling his eyes, just for the sake of appearances. Ciri was fully belly laughing now, always amused by their antics.

"Ok, grandma!" She yelled in resignation to her room. "I've got to go now, it's a school night and grandma told me I'm way past my bedtime," she rolled her eyes in true teenage fashion, and also very similar to Geralt. "Goodnight, uncle Geralt. Goodnight, uncle Jask," she turned her phone off before they could say anything.

"She called me uncle!" Jaskier celebrated, heart warm inside his chest.

"Suppose you are her uncle now," Geralt touched the silver ring in Jaskier's right hand. Jaskier laid his head on Geralt's shoulder, enjoying the peaceful feeling of being surrounded by the man's presence.

As he scrolled down the positive comments about his performance tonight and Geralt's hand was tracing patterns on his shoulder, he smiled almost shyly. He thought of all the crazy things that led him to this moment right now, that could only be explained by the actions of destiny, and was thankful for them because now he truly felt like he had everything he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end... And, yeah, I'm a sap. I write fluff without plot and I regret nothing!  
> Once again, thank you for sticking around for this long, it was lovely to share this silly story with all of you! =D
> 
> 🎵 Toss a comment to your writer or kudos of plenty... 🎵


End file.
